Question: A white pair of socks costs $$96$, and a gold scarf costs $$12$. The white pair of socks costs how many times as much as the gold scarf costs?
The cost of the white pair of socks is a multiple of the cost of the gold scarf, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$96 \div $12$ $$96 \div $12 = 8$ The white pair of socks costs $8$ times as much as the gold scarf costs.